Kurt-Rachel-Santana Relationship
The Kurt-Rachel-Santana Relationship, most commonly known as Kurtcheltana or Hummelpezberry is the close friendship between Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, and Santana Lopez. Overview At the beginning of the series, they three didn't interact very much since they didn't get along very well. In the show's Season One, none of them got along with each other and they were considered enemies. Throughout the second season, Kurt and Rachel make peace and Santana starts feeling more comfortable in Glee Club and consequently relenting to them, but she's still mean and this continues until the end of the first half of Season Three. Meanwhile, Kurt and Rachel become best friends at the start of the season. In Dance with Somebody, after singing So Emotional with Santana, Rachel tells her "they have 42 days to, at least, be friends," and by the end of the season it seems like they are much closer and finally are friends. As of the show's fourth season, their relationship started developing more than in any other point of the series. Kurt and Rachel had been living together in their Bushwick Apartment in New York since The New Rachel, shortly after their graduation. Some time later, in Diva, Santana finally decides to go to New York, and unexpectedly moves in with the duo. Although there have been struggles among the trio when she first moved in and it was questioned if Santana would be allowed to keep living in the house, they finally accept her to move permanently in Guilty Pleasures. In Season Five, they continue living together, until a fight between Rachel and Santana results in Rachel moving out. Episodes Season One Pilot Santana, along with Sue and Quinn watches the performance of Don't Stop Believin' in which Kurt and Rachel sing. Sectionals Kurt incriminates Santana and Brittany for having filtered their setlist, but Santana denies that saying the Glee Club is the best part of her day and she wasn't going to go and mess it up. Rachel believes her. Season Two Furt Rachel calls all the New Directions girls to the choir room to find a solution to the Kurt-Dave bullying situation and proposes asking their boyfriends to do something about it, but Santana is excluded because she isn't dating any guy. Santana leaves the choir room reluctantly. Born This Way Santana is seen in the flashmob that Kurt organises for Rachel, dancing to Barbra Streisand. Funeral They compete along with Mercedes for a solo in Nationals, but eventually none of them gets it. Season Three Michael Santana, Kurt and Rachel, along with Artie and Blaine meet at The Lima Bean, where Sebastian overhears them talking about performing Michael at Regionals and starts the rivalry by "stealing" the New Directions' idea. Later they sing Bad and Black or White with the rest of New Directions. In a deleted scene with ARtie and Blaine they go to Dalton and watch the warblers perform Want You Back. Goodbye The three of them sing You Get What You Give with Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, and Mike Chang. Later, they receive their diplomas during the graduation ceremony and Kurt and Santana say goodbye to Rachel as she leaves Lima. Season Four The Break-Up Kurt and Rachel don't interact with Santana in this episode, but they sing The Scientist along with Finn, Brittany, Blaine, Emma, and Will. They all break up with the charater they had been dating the whole 3rd season. Naked Santana, along with Quinn, goes to New York because Kurt asked her to talk to Rachel about her topless scenes. Diva At the end of the episode, Santana knocks on the door of Kurt and Rachel's apartment. Kurt opens the door and both him and Rachel are surprised and shocked to see Santana there. She walks in boldly and announces that she's moving in. Girls (and Boys) on Film Santana suffers through a snowbound weekend in New York with her roommates geeking out over musical theater, and her open hostility unnerves Rachel - but not as much as her baby-themed movie marathon choices, as Rachel continues to sweat out the possibility that she's pregnant. Kurt opts for Moulin Rouge!, envisioning himself dueting with Blaine on Come What May. Santana next expresses her misgivings about Brody, revealing that she found a large stash of cash and a pager among his belongings. She's convinced he's a drug dealer, and when Rachel attempts to prove otherwise, Brody's evasive behavior only bolsters Santana's theory. Kurt then says he agrees with Santana. Feud Rachel and Kurt confront Santana, embarrassed by her antics at NYADA and concerned about her threats to Brody. They insist she needs to dial it back or move out. Santana explains that she loves them and reads people better than they do, but when they persist, she caves in and leaves. Guilty Pleasures Back again in the apartment, Santana is still bickering with Rachel and Kurt, this time in the bathroom, because she doesn't have any shelf room for her products. Kurt wants Santana to wait on telling Rachel about Brody until after her big audition as it will distract her from her goal, which Santana agrees upon only if Kurt gives her extra room. Santana then offers to cheer Rachel up by playing an innocent little prank on Kurt, but when the two girls go in to put his hand in a pot of warm water, they see his little secret, his "boyfriend arm." Kurt reluctantly introduces the girls to Bruce and makes it clear that they cannot borrow him. Later, Kurt gives Santana and Rachel their own special pillows and Santana proceeds to tell Rachel that Brody is a gigolo, which Kurt confirms, after she is tired of hearing that Rachel and Brody might get back together. After Rachel brokes up with him, she comes home and finds Santana and Kurt bonding over a The Facts of Life ''marathon and she tells them that she and Brody came to an understanding and the relationship is over. She thanks Santana and her Mexican third eye, and says that she's ready to move on and see older guys. She wants them to watch her biggest guilty pleasure movie because she just got out of a relationship: ''Mamma Mia. Rachel picks up the movie and as she walks to the couch, she starts to slowly sing Mamma Mia and is joined by Santana and Kurt; the scene is intercut with Marley, Blaine, and Sam leading the New Directions performance. Lights Out Starting the episode, Santana enters the Bushwick Apartment showing Kurt and Rachel she's found a new armchair in a dumpster. They tell Santana they think she's throwing her life away and confront her for working at Coyote Ugly, bouncing at a lesbian bar, and working as a cage dancer in another. Rachel and Kurt worry that she's squandering her talents, but Santana insists she needs time to figure out her life path and blows off their concern. The three are invited to the New York City Ballet Gala that Isabelle is co-chairing. At first Santana is the only one who isn't excited with the idea claiming she doesn't like ballet, being convinced shortly after by Kurt and Rachel. Later, at the gala, Isabele invites Kurt them to watch the ballet performance from the wings, and Santana joins them revealing she actually took ballet classes in her childhood. There they perform At the Ballet along with Isabelle. All or Nothing When Santana comes back to Lima to find out what's happening with Brittany, she denies the rumour about both Rachel and Kurt "playing bingo down at the V.A. and knitting alpaca mittens on Saturday nights." Season Five Love Love Love After singing Hard Day's Night in Spotlight Diner, Rachel says they both need to do something special, referring to go to Lima for Blaine's proposal to Kurt. Shortly after, Rachel and Santana are present during All You Need Is Love and the proposal. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds At NYADA, Kurt confronts Rachel because of her reaction to Santana's commercial and tells her she shouldn't worry about it. Later, after Kurt tells Rachel and Santana he's started working at Spotlight Diner, the trio agree to stick together for two years, no matter their success. Rachel is surprised at the diner by Mr. Campion, the Funny Girl director, who tells her she has been cast as Fanny, and she hugs her friends very happy. They perform Let It Be with Dani to celebrate this achievement. The Quarterback Kurt and Santana watch and cry during Rachel's performance of Make You Feel My Love, visibly moved. A Katy or A Gaga At Spotlight Diner, Kurt tells Santana and Dani that he is ready to start his band and has put an ad in the Village Voice seeking auditions. He also says that he will be accepting girls, and that while he was originally planning on starting a Madonna cover band, he wants to move in a different direction now. Both Dani and Santana agree to join Kurt's band. Kurt asks Rachel to join as well, but she declines, explaining that she feels it would just be "too much" after Finn's death and that all her creative energy must go into her role in Funny Girl. Kurt reminds Rachel that Finn wouldn't want her "sitting on the sidelines of life." Back at the Bushwick Apartment, Kurt, Elliot, Dani and Santana are trying to decide on the band’s name. Rachel comes home from Funny Girl rehearsal and jokingly suggests that they name the band Pamela Lansbury, which everyone actually agrees on. Kurt again invites Rachel to be part of the band, pointing out that Barbra Streisand found time to do other projects even when she was doing Funny Girl. This time, Rachel agrees. Movin' Out At the end of the performance of Movin' Out (Anthony's Song), Blaine and Sam are received at the Bushwick Apartment by Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. Shortly after, they three along with Sam watch Blaine's performance of Piano Man at Spotlight Diner. At the end of the episode, they sing Just the Way You Are with Sam and Blaine, as Santana notices Rachel and Sam's chemistry. Puppet Master In a meeting, Kurt announces to Pamela Lansbury that he booked them their very first gig, unfortunately the rest of the gang isn't very enthusiastic about their location, even when Kurt tells them about his dream Into the Groove performance. At the concert, Rachel comes in and tells Kurt that they have an audience of only one person. Later, Kurt has gathered the members of Pamela Lansbury, minus Dani, and tells them that they haven't failed and that he has booked their second gig at the Williamsburg Music Hall, which is one of the hottest music venues in Brooklyn. Then they get a knock at the door, and receive a package of puppets which Santana calls "creepy as hell." The episode closes with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury singing The Fox with their respective puppets. Previously Unaired Christmas Santana stays at the Bushwick Apartment over Christmas. The three take jobs as elves at a store's Santa Land display, and there is where they meet Cody. Later, they invite him to the apartment, where they have a party and get drunk while singing The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) because of being manipulated by him. After finding out Cody was a robber and being fired, the three get some new jobs at the New York mall as singers out a window. At the end of the episode, they are seen performing Away in a Manger. Frenemies Rachel and Santana have an argument after Santana auditions for Rachel's understudy in Funny Girl without telling her first. The conflict escalates to the point at which Rachel slaps Santana, before suggesting she leaves. Santana agrees. Kurt, helpless, refuses to side with either of them, making Rachel frustrated and upset. She decides to leave the apartment for her own good, ripping up a photo of her and Santana at graduation in Santana's face before walking out the door. Trio After a rather contentious performance of Gloria at the Spotlight Diner Kurt attempts to mediate a discussion between the two, but neither girl is willing to forgive the other and the hostility between them continues. Fed up, Kurt informs Rachel and Santana that he, Elliott and Dani have decided to kick both girls out of Pamela Lansbury unless they can patch things up. Kurt invites them to his first performance with Elliott and Dani as the new band One Three Hill. Although neither Rachel or Santana are happy about the situation, they agree to be civil to one another for one night to support Kurt during his first gig with his new band. Both Santana and Rachel look sad as they watch Kurt perform The Happening with Elliott and Dani. City of Angels At the Spotlight Diner Santana and Rachel are sitting at the counter when Kurt emerges frantic from the kitchen with cell phone in hand. Rachel asks him what is going on while Santana makes a joke about Kurt booking a gig for his band at the Union Square subway station, which prompts some snarky comments from Rachel. Kurt interrupts them with the bad news: New Directions has lost their Nationals competition and Sue has disbanded glee club, this time for good. Kurt tells them that Sue is planning on turning the choir room into a computer lab. All three are clearly dismayed by the news. Songs Trios Tumblr_mxellmIRfI1s57bimo2_1280.jpg|Here Comes Santa Claus (Previously Unaired Christmas)|link=Here Comes Santa Claus Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''The Scientist'' by Coldplay (The Break-Up) *''Roar'' by Katy Perry (A Katy or A Gaga) *''Into The Groove'' by Madonna (Puppet Master) *''The Fox'' by Ylvis (Puppet Master) *''The Happening'' by The Supremes. (Trio) Trivia *They all had crushes/romantic relationships with Finn and Sam at one point in the series. *They each have had a duet with Mercedes, whom they all used to be rivals with at one point. Gallery 745143431.gif Mammamia!Kurtana.gif Kurtinthebackgroundomg!kurcheltana.gif Kurcheltana!mammamia.gif Tumblr mk358aNEB51qivzmmo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mk358aNEB51qivzmmo5 1280.jpg 6TITSWD pezberry.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o1 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o4 250.gif Tumblr mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o1 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o6 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o3 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o7 250.gif Tumblr mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo2 250.gif Tumblr mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo4 250.gif Tumblr mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo5 250.gif Tumblr mxdboezVfU1sikpego5 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o4 250.gif Tumblr mxcsosIhaE1qawhhho1 500.gif CDBL PUC.png Tcs3.gif Tcs4.gif Hummelpezberry.gif Hummelpezberry 2.gif Tumblr mutxtq0bAn1rwi1bio1 250.gif Tumblr mxebczOQet1qk4fe1o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxebczOQet1qk4fe1o3 r7 250.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif hummelpezberry1.png Tumblr n1y5y9FDZH1t3cqy7o3 250.gif Tumblr n1y5y9FDZH1t3cqy7o1 250.gif Tumblr n1y5y9FDZH1t3cqy7o2 250.gif Tumblr n1y5y9FDZH1t3cqy7o4 250.gif tumblr_n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao1_250.gif kurt, rachel and santana.png Tumblr n4ho71rhYj1s57bimo4 250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships